This invention relates to a tooth-pick dispensing device.
A known tooth-pick dispenser, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a cylindrical receptacle 10 for accommodating a plurality of tooth-picks, a sleeve member 11 is circumferentially mounted on an upper portion of the receptacle, a plate or film having a first opening 110 is provided for sealing top opening (not shown) of the receptacle 10. A cap 12 having a second opening 120 is rotatably mounted on the sleeve member 11 over the plate or film. In operation, the cap 12 should be turned to its take-out position where the first and second openings 110, 120 are in vertically aligned relation, tooth-picks can thus be taken out through the openings 110, 120 by pouring the receptacle 10.
The dispensation of tooth-picks from this known dispenser is unsatisfactory as tooth-picks may be stuck in the small opening 110 or accidentally drop to floor in taking-out operation.